


[Vid] Hold On

by winterevanesce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't keep myself from falling. I wanna hold your hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Genre: Relationship Study, Overview, Angst  
> Song/Artist: Please Don't Have Somebody Else by Madeline Juno  
> Software: Sony Vegas 12  
> Characters/Pairings: "Malec" Magnus x Alec, Lydia

Youtube:  


Vimeo:  


**PASSWORD: kittyvids**

Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> DOWNLOAD:[WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Shadowhunters-Malec_HoldOn.wmv.zip) or [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Shadowhunters-Malec_HoldOn.m4v.zip)
> 
> I was so ready to make this video once the first season was ending and that wonderful "Malec" episode aired. Spotify is the greatest and I've been listening recently to Madeline Juno a lot on there, she's amazing. "Please don't have somebody else" immediately thought of using Malec for this song; A really beautiful song that describes Magnus and his feelings. I'm actually surprised that I was able to find a song so quickly that covers basically the entire storyline between Magnus and Alec in Season 1.
> 
> The struggle was real trying to find enough clips to fill up the song. I did cut the song down a little bit due to not having all the clips I needed, but even after cutting it down - I was still having a hard time. I'm the type that absolutely needs a million clips to work with. If I'm limited, I really have to get creative to find what I can use and make it work at the same time.
> 
> I've been noticing a lot of youtubers really going for an extreme amount of voiceovers in their Malec vids. Honestly I don't understand this trend of vidding. It's too much. Sometimes simple is nice. So that was my aim for this video - was to simplify it. No crazy effects, no text, no voiceovers, nothing fancy..
> 
> Also really wanted to carry over the same kind of feel as ["Memo"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6063430). I really like this style of video editing. It's simple, but effective and has an emotional feel to it.
> 
>   **Lyrics:**
> 
>  Hold on, tell me, did I get this right?  
> A moment ago, I saw it in your eyes  
> Maybe I'm a bit out out of my mind  
> Could you try to help me stand?
> 
> Cause I can't keep myself from falling  
> I wanna hold your hand  
> And I can't stand these lonely mornings
> 
> What if I told you you might love my heart?  
> A foolish one and just a little scarred  
> Maybe you'd be someone that I'm good at  
> Hold still, tell me if you think it's right  
> An hour ago, you walked into my life  
> All I need is just a tiny sign  
> Now, could you try to help me stand?
> 
> Cause I can't keep myself from falling  
> I wanna hold your hand  
> And I can't stand these lonely mornings  
> Take me back to your bed  
> Please don't have somebody else waiting on you  
> Please don't have somebody else  
> Please don't have somebody else waiting on you  
> Please don't have somebody else
> 
> They can't tell I'm dying to be the one you hold at night  
> Can't tell I'd risk it all to make you mine  
> Oh, I can't stop my pulse from racing  
> My heart from chasing stars
> 
> Cause I can't keep myself from falling  
> I wanna hold your hand  
> And I can't stand these lonely mornings  
> Take me to bed  
> Please don't have somebody else waiting on you  
> Please don't have somebody else  
> Please don't have somebody else waiting on you  
> Please don't have somebody else


End file.
